


Dancing Waffles and Maple Syrup

by sue-taguchique (peteyjared92)



Series: ~Showhyuk's Collection~ [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyjared92/pseuds/sue-taguchique
Summary: Because having Hyunwoo snuggling Minhyuk on a Sunday morning is the best to compare to waffles oozing with maple syrup.





	Dancing Waffles and Maple Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> In the midst of writing Kiho’s fic, and I ditched it for this. Because sometimes, writing drabbles are easier than anything else.   
> I (suddenly) have a thing on writing domestic fluff / established relationship for Showhyuk  
> Unbeta-ed so apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical error.

The sheer curtain sways slowly to the breeze, dancing on its own rhythm. The sun rays peek through it, creating small shadow on the carpeted floor. It lights up the cosy room in the apartment, where two men are still soundly asleep, ignoring the sound of the birds chirping outside of the window. 

But it doesn’t take long for the other sunshine in the room to raise up. Minhyuk stretches a little in bed, arms above his head till he hit the headboard, muttered a little “ow” under his breath. He squints his eyes, almost blinded when he stares outside of the window. He shifts his gaze to the nightstand, only to realize that it is only 7:24am in the morning. 

And it is a Sunday. 

He groans, turns to the other side of the bed, only to set eyes on his boyfriend’s bare back. His broad shoulders hinder Minhyuk from seeing the other side of the room but it is to his littlest concern (because he just loves seeing them, what else touching them.) He crafts a small smile on his lips, having mischievous thoughts in his head. 

Unlike him, Hyunwoo is most of the time a deep sleeper. 

Minhyuk moves a little closer to Hyunwoo’s side, hovering over him from the side to stare at his sleeping face. He blows into Hyunwoo’s ear, in an attempt to wake the older up. He sees how Hyunwoo squirms a little, but his eyes are still tightly shut. Minhyuk does it again but to no good. Hyunwoo is still soundly asleep and here he is, almost wide awake. 

Minhyuk throws his arm around Hyunwoo’s body, hugging him from the back. He waits awhile for any reaction, but there isn’t any except for his arm rising up and down, in rhythm to Hyunwoo’s chest. 

“Babe. I’m bored.” Minhyuk decides to say in Hyunwoo’s ear. His voice was still hoarse from sleep but he ignores it, knowing that Hyunwoo loves them (and according to him once, he gets turned on by it.) Minhyuk watches as Hyunwoo stirs in his sleep, turning around and throws his arms around Minhyuk’s waist. His eyes are still close as he snuggles closer to Minhyuk, almost burying his face in Minhyuk’s chest. It sends giggles to Minhyuk because he always finds it cute. Despite being bigger (and maybe manlier) than Minhyuk, Hyunwoo is somehow clingy in their private time. 

Minhyuk plays with Hyunwoo’s strands of ash brown hair, occasionally planting soft kisses on Hyunwoo’s forehead. He loves the musky scent that is stuck on Hyunwoo’s skins and on the other hand, Hyunwoo always commented on his alluring vanilla scent. 

“Babe…” Minhyuk calls out again. This time round, Hyunwoo hums under his breath. 

“Waffles sounds nice right now.” Minhyuk says again. It takes awhile for Hyunwoo to reply.

“It’s a Sunday. Let me sleep in a little more.” Hyunwoo’s voice is muffled by the fact that he is burying his face even deeper into Minhyuk’s chest. 

Minhyuk isn’t a bit satisfied with Hyunwoo’s response because waffles are something that he need now. 

But the thoughts of having Hyunwoo snuggling into him on a Sunday morning is something unavoidable too. 

And with that, Minhyuk gets lullabied by the thoughts of dancing waffles and maple syrup on top of the kitchen counter.


End file.
